


Red Eyes, Black Clothes

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Come Sharing, F/F, Fighting for Dominance, First Dates, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu wasn't even sure that her meeting with Paine was a date, but things changed quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes, Black Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Golden Oldies, prompt: _Lulu/Paine, so this is my replacement?_

Things were changing quickly in Spira.

Three years ago, Lulu would have considered her own interests and happiness scarcely worth a mention in the face of her duties to Yuna and to Spira. But then Sin was gone, the Calm was Eternal, and she started to think of being truly fulfilled rather than merely being alive. 

One year ago, she couldn't have imagined wanting to love anyone besides her husband. But she came to realize that, while she adored Wakka, truly and absolutely, her heart was also capable of loving other people, for the other things they brought into her life. 

One week ago, Lulu had only really known _of_ Paine. She'd heard all of Yuna and Rikku's fawning stories, of course, and had seen the woman briefly whenever the Gullwings breezed through Besaid. But she realized that she ought to more personally get to know the woman with whom she'd entrusted two of her most beloved people—because as glad as Lulu was that Yuna could have her own adventure, a pair like Yuna and Rikku definitely needed _someone_ responsible looking out for them. 

Five days ago, when Yuna and Rikku had run off to explore some new cave on Besaid and neither Lulu nor Paine could keep up, they finally found themselves in each other's company. Lulu hadn't been expecting anything other than an awkward nod from Paine. But when Paine remarked approvingly on Lulu's battered copy of _The Calm Lands: A History_ , bookmark still only halfway through, she realized that they might have something more in common than Yuna and Rikku. 

Yesterday, Lulu still maintained that she was meeting Paine for coffee merely to "find out about my replacement" and that it was totally not a date. But, as she and Paine seated themselves under a cute little umbrella on the cafe patio, Lulu had admitted to herself that, OK, it _might_ end up being a date. 

Four hours ago, Lulu hadn't been sure exactly what there would be to talk about with Paine, aside from their shared experience with the dynamic duo. (Totally a pain in the butt. Totally worth it.) But the conversation soon settled on things Lulu was happy to talk about. Paine wanted to know how Lulu made her magic dolls. Lulu wanted to hear about the most beautiful places Paine had seen in her travels. Paine asked what she was reading. Lulu quickly lost track of the time. Wakka and Yuna shared Lulu's _values_ , and Rikku's machina and science talk was _impressive_ even if Lulu didn't really understand any of it, but it had been a long time since she'd been around someone who shared her _interests_ : a book to lose herself in, a nice glass of wine as she watched the sunset, a pile of half-finished crafts on the table. 

Three hours ago, as the talk turned more personal, Lulu had confessed that she'd been at first a bit intimidated by Paine, so physically imposing, such an impenetrable wall of secrets. (Lulu never considered herself very physically adept.) But she was surprised to hear in response that Paine, too, had thought the same of Lulu: Lulu appeared to have it all together, seemed unlikely to have any patience for frivolities, was far probably wiser than Paine would ever be. And she came to understand that perhaps Paine was not so much her _replacement_ as her _equal_ , two people who could face each other on level, empathetic ground without being quite the same. 

Two and a half hours ago, it had been strictly conversation. But Lulu wanted to make absolutely sure this was a date—and, frankly, it was hard to keep her hands off of Paine—so she leaned forward just enough to place one hand on Paine's thigh, on the bare skin between her shorts and boots. Paine said nothing, but she brought forward the elbow on which she was resting her head, and then they were discussing lesbian romance novels with their faces inches apart. 

Two hours ago, Lulu hadn't really thought of herself as someone who would fuck on the first date. But Paine said matter-of-factly, "All right, we're obviously into each other, I'm horny, and you seem to be too, so how about we grab a room at the inn?", and it seemed like the best plan in the world. 

An hour and fifty minutes ago, Lulu had been waiting patiently at the door while Paine checked them into the inn. But her patience quickly evaporated. Her ears wanted Paine's voice growling in them; her skin craved Paine's touch; and even though she was slightly embarrassed about it, her growing wetness needed release. 

An hour and forty-five minutes ago, Paine had been fumbling with the key in the door of their room. But finally the door sprung open and they were inside. Before they'd taken more than a few steps, they kicked the door closed and got to making out. The joy of two similar people being together was that they didn't have to fear their gestures being ill-timed. When Lulu was worked up enough to kiss Paine right on the lips without saying another word, she figured Paine would be too. When Paine curled one hand around Lulu's neck, it was right where Lulu wanted to be touched. When Lulu ran her hands up the back of Paine's shirt to pull her close, she didn't have to worry that Paine wasn't quite ready yet. And when Paine plunged her tongue into Lulu's mouth, it was right when Lulu was thinking of doing the same. They worked at the same speed, for the same goals, with the same understanding of each other. 

An hour and thirty minutes ago, Lulu's hands had moved down to cup Paine's ass. The black leather had been tight, so tight, enough for Lulu to feel the contour of every curve, the strain of every muscle. (And Paine certainly had plenty of both.) Lulu had been turned on by the mere fact that Paine had squeezed into such an outfit, like Paine was making a statement about the sheer physical joy of having a body. But Paine couldn't keep the outfit on forever. She guided Lulu's hands up to her belt and had Lulu unlace it; the sound of it whipping through the air elated Lulu's ears. Then the two of them were working together to get Paine's shorts off, Paine wiggling her hips back and forth to help Lulu work the skintight leather down her legs. 

An hour and twenty minutes ago, Lulu had teased Paine, "I don't know how you even got into those." But Paine growled back, " _You're_ one to talk with that dress." And she returned the favor by pulling down Lulu's dress enough to expose one tit, then lapping at it, teasing her tongue around in circles before finally drawing her lips lightly across Lulu's nipple. 

An hour and fifteen minutes ago, Lulu had remained mostly cloaked in her black dress. Her intimidating collection of fur and belts was often a welcome barrier; being concealed allowed her to feel like her private life was still private. But now it was time for the dress to come off; now she needed intimacy. "Perhaps you should remove my dress." She sat down on the bed stretched one leg out, enough for one ankle and black high heel to emerge from her dress. Paine just stared at the layers of belts above it, and Lulu was amused to see her looking genuinely intimidated for the first time. "One at a time," Lulu suggested with a smirk. Paine slowly worked her way up Lulu's leg, unbuckling and removing the belts one by one, kissing each new patch of pale skin she revealed. It was a torturous process that forced Paine to be grateful for, to _worship_ , every inch of Lulu's leg. 

An hour and five minutes ago, Lulu had still been her usual cautious self, maintaining a layer of careful decision-making between her and the world. But Paine, however emotionally distant she could be, was not _physically_ shy. When she'd finally removed the last of Lulu's belts, she practically pounced on Lulu and pushed her to the bed. It felt to Lulu like a perverse sort of honor to drive a strong, silent woman like Paine to kiss her neck so voraciously, to fondle her breasts so greedily. And Lulu found herself wanting to be spread for Paine, to be bared and lusted after in the most vulgar fashion, to be the object of this amazing woman's desire. She kicked off her panties and opened her legs wide, inviting Paine in to her thighs, her bush, her cunt. 

An hour ago, Lulu had been expecting to feel Paine's fingers or mouth on her pussy. But Paine reminded her that she was still wearing _gloves_ —those long, black, leather gloves. Paine raised one hand and pulled the glove tight against her skin, making sure that Lulu knew exactly how Paine would be touching her. One such finger traced Lulu's labia; the touch of thick leather against her most intimate areas felt officious and clinical in the best possible way, like Paine so outranked her that she didn't even need to use her bare skin to touch Lulu, like Lulu was a mere object for her desire. Lulu shivered with delight and—even though she didn't usually—whimpered for more. Eventually, the leather glove came to hold her pussy lips open as Paine's other, bare hand slipped two fingers inside and finger-fucked her. Lulu sighed gratefully, then let out another needy whimper as the glove brushed against her clit. 

Thirty minutes ago, Lulu was just being pleasured by Paine. But as badly as Lulu wanted to come, as fucking _good_ as Paine's fingers felt, she also wanted to avail herself of Paine's body, to make Paine flush and groan just as Lulu was now doing. So before she'd even climaxed, before Paine was expecting it, Lulu pushed Paine onto her back, suddenly putting herself on top. The flash of surprise in Paine's eyes told Lulu it had been some time since Paine had been with someone who was just as adept at taking charge. It was probably good for Paine to have a chance to express her receptive side, and good for Lulu to know she wasn't entirely outclassed. If Paine was going to take her place with the Gullwings, she was going to have to fucking _earn_ it. 

Twenty minutes ago, Paine hadn't conceded easily to Lulu's sudden dominance. She squirmed under Lulu's body, tried to cover her breasts with her arms, and attempted to distract Lulu by kissing down Lulu's neck. But it wasn't because Lulu's touch was unwelcome; Paine just wanted to give Lulu the pleasure of fighting to claim her. (And maybe, just maybe, because Paine still liked to think of herself as top dog.) Fortunately, the fire that burned behind Lulu's eyes was not easily dissuaded. She literally ripped Paine's bra open before leaning down to kiss Paine's bare, beautiful skin appreciatively. Damn, how long had it been since she got to play with a nice pair of tits? 

Ten minutes ago, Paine had still been pretending to put up a fight. But when Lulu's own fingers slipped inside her, she couldn't even _think_ about roleplaying. Lulu finger-fucked her just hard enough to overwhelm her, and then right as Paine had yielded and wanted it _hard_ , she backed off, making Paine's body shake with need. Paine gasped, grunted, even moaned as Lulu fucked her towards as a climax. Lulu grinded against Paine's leg as she did so, getting herself off, her own burning need working completely outside the reasonable part of her brain and making her ride Paine faster, harder... 

Lulu wasn't clever enough to make them come at exactly the same time, but she sure came close. 

Thirty seconds ago, Lulu still hadn't done anything too perverse. But when she withdrew her fingers, so wet that Paine's juices formed a trail between them, she couldn't help but do something with it. (Even Lulu had her kinks, in spite of being a quiet, sensible person—or _because_ of it.) She pressed her fingers to Paine's lips, and Paine acceded to the gesture, taking Lulu's fingers into her mouth and tasted herself. But then Paine slipped her own wet finger through Lulu's lips, and for a moment they were both licking their own wetness off each other's fingers. "Pervert," Paine growled around Lulu's fingers, but Lulu smugly replied, "You started this." They might not be replacements for each other, but they felt like equals. 

And right now, Lulu is getting dressed, slowly re-buckling all her belts, while Paine watches the whole process with fascination from the bed. Lulu looks briefly at Paine's torn bra and feels slightly embarrassed, then gives a "that's life" shrug. She'd buy Paine a dozen new bras for the chance to rip them off and fuck like that again—or, for that matter, to spend hours talking about books. 

It's only been one day, but Lulu already knows she can't wait to see Paine again.


End file.
